


The Secret Potter

by Dark_Flourishes2



Series: The Secret Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Ancient Family Ties, Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Past Child Abuse, We Don't Like Vernon or Albus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Flourishes2/pseuds/Dark_Flourishes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry the boy who lived is special even to his horrible family BUT this story isn't really about him, it's about the boy in the shadows, the small boy named Marcus who did get all the anger and hate from his "family" and was even ignored by his parents. This is the story of a Slytherin NOT a Gryffindor. A boy who was cunning. A boy who hated life until a certain HOUSE became his HOME and nine men (and a woman) became the only family he ever wanted, the only family he ever had.  In a world where he is ignored and looked down on he rises to the top. With his newly found family by his side. He finds love within people who others think unlovable and finds peace with the dark. This is the story of Marcus Potter the greatest Potter who ever lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marcus Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i love Harry Potter so another take on J. K. Rowling's works

"NO! Please not Harry!!" The screaming of the woman he knew to be his mother rang through his head before that flash of green light followed by searing pain to most of his body. Once again he woke up screaming.

"You stop that racket! Get out here and make breakfast!" Petunia rapped on his cupboard door and as quickly and painlessly as he could he got up and threw on his hoodie before opening the a fore mentioned door and crawling to the kitchen. Once there he saw his brother setting the table as Dudley and Vernon watched TV.

Harry barely looked up from his "chore" as he walked past to cook the bacon and eggs that had been set out for breakfast. Unfortunately due to the beating and lashings he received yesterday Marcus Potter, younger twin brother to Harry James Potter found trying to cook exceedingly hard and ended up dropping an egg.

"You Clumsy fool!" He cowered as Petunia lifted her hand to slap him across the face but at the last second hit him in the stomach where he had been punched to hell yesterday. He collapsed to the floor as the wind was knocked out of him and the pain took over his body.

Petunia's yelling brought him to Vernon's attention and that was never good. NEVER!! He curled in on him self as Vernon got up and marched towards them. When he dared to look up he saw Harry had finished setting the table and moved to a corner not overly worried but still cautious. Even Dudley had paused his movie to turn and watch, a sadistic grin spreading over his face.

"Boy! What do you think you are doing wasting our food like that?" Marcus knew it wasn't really a question, he also knew that begging made no difference. "So boy do you want us to starve? Do you?" Marcus knew that one egg wouldn't make them starve, they had enough food to feed the two elephants that are Vernon and Dudley and to give some to Harry and Petunia who usually just ate a small portion. The only one in this house who was starving was Marcus himself but even though he knew this he said nothing as Vernon rammed his foot into his stomach for a third time. Marcus went limp hoping that that would lessen the blows as they rained down on his body.

"Get up! Since you can't make a simple breakfast then you can go and get the mail." Vernon didn't really give him a chance to get up by himself and instead picked him up by the back of his collar and practically threw the beaten, broken and bloody boy towards the front door.

Petunia started cooking breakfast after telling Harry to clean up the mess Marcus made. Vernon and Dudley went back to watching the TV and none of them paid attention to the small boy as he dragged himself towards the door to collect the mail.

On arriving at the door he found two Letters made of thick heavy paper with green writing on it. What surprised him more was that one read:

**Mr M. Potter**

**Cupboard under the stairs**

**4 Privet drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

He looked at the second one and found Harry's name on it but instead of cupboard under the stairs it said second bedroom. As he limped and crawled back to give the mail to Vernon he slipped his letter into the cupboard.

"Boy! Took you long enough, give the mail to Harry and get back to your cupboard." Vernon called from his position on the couch and Marcus obeyed as he wanted to go back and read his letter, a feat he could only manage due to his brother's only moment of brotherly affection where a few nights when the rest were asleep Harry stole down and taught his little brother to read and write, something that he had to keep from his guardians as they would know Harry had taught him as Marcus had never been to school and beat him for Harry too.

He slunk and pulled himself to his cupboard to read his letter. Upon opening it he noticed there was a ruckus in the dining room but decided to ignore it and read this curious letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

He put the letter down and thought over what he now knew. One wizards exist, two he was one, three he could see magic. The last one he had worked out, after all every time something weird happened around Harry the blurry outline that surrounded him stretched out to affect the world around him. Marcus guessed this happened when he did things too.

Like that time he set the fridge on fire or when Dudley's hair turned green and fell off after he hit Marcus particularly hard. These things he had worked out were unintentional magic and he hoped that he wouldn't be punished for it when he got to Hogwarts, wherever that was.

He heard Harry getting told to go to his room but he kept pondering this newly acquired knowledge. He came to one conclusion, he had to leave.

*  *  *  *  *  *

It was the middle of the night and he had been unable to sleep with his new and old injuries. Slowly and painfully pulling on his hoodie and over sized pants he was ready to make his escape. All he had were the clothes on his back and the letter from this unknown school, so tucking that into the back pocket of his pants he moved to open his door as quietly as possible before crawling his way to the front one.

When he got to the front door he used the wall next to it to pull himself upright. Undoing the locks as quietly as he could he opened the door and slipped out, gently shutting it behind him. This was it all he had to do was make it down the street without anyone seeing him and without collapsing from exhaustion.

Unfortunately only one of those things happened. Not two houses down a little old woman suddenly stood in front of him.

"You're the other Potter aren't you? You are Marcus." She stood directly in front of him and he shied away from her not wishing her to see his face, Petunia had always said that no one would ever want to look at him he was so ugly and scarred. But that wasn't his fault he never asked to have burns to most of his body and he never asked to be put into the "care" of those horrible people.

"No need to be shy boy, those scars don't scare me." Her smile was warm and it startled him no one had ever smiled at him, not really and certainly not like that. "Come inside and I'll call Hogwarts after all that is where you want to go isn't it?"

He nodded not having the strength to do more and seeing his need she let him lean on her till they got inside. Once there she placed him on the couch before moving off to call the school and he was left alone with dozens of cats all purring and rubbing themselves against his legs which surprisingly made him feel more relaxed.

"Cats do that they can sense when someone needs comfort." He jumped at the sound of the old lady's voice as she appeared in the living room. "I have contacted Hogwarts, Professor Snape will be here to collect you presently." She sat next to him and picked up a small Taby to cuddle.

Meer seconds later a short sharp rap was heard at the door and the lady (Mrs. Figg as he now knew) scrabbled to open it.

"Arabella, I heard you have one of the Potter brats with you and have been sent to collect him." A drawling bored voice sounded when the door was opened and a man walked or more floated to the living room where Marcus was seated. The man was tall and pale with hair so black it almost rivaled Marcus' but it was also greasy looking and hung to his shoulders neatly whereas Marcus' was matted and fell to his waist. The new comers nose was hooked and his eyes were dark pits that you could probably drown in if you looked for to long. "You boy! I am Professor Severus Snape, you may call me either Professor Snape, Professor or Sir. Do you understand?"

Marcus nodded this man was frightening and he didn't want to get into trouble. The man turned from him to address Mrs. Figg.

"Arabella, why does this boy not appear in your reports about the Potter brats?" he didn't sound angry but something about the way he said it made her flinch and that made Marcus scared.

"I never see him Severus, until today I thought he was a myth. He has never left that house before and when I go to pick up Harry occasionally he is never there to be seen." She was talking calmly and even smiled at Marcus when she mentioned him being a myth. Professor Snape however wasn't amused or if he was he didn't show it.

"Very well then let us be on our way Mr. Potter." He swished out of the room but when Marcus didn't follow turned back and glazed incredulously at him. "Mister Potter we are leaving but we must leave the vicinity of this street to do so, therefore you must stand and come with me."

"Sorry Professor.. Sir….. I am not…. strong enough….to move properly." His voice was horse from under use and his body hurt, he was surprised he had made it this far.

"What do you mean Potter?" Snape stood over Marcus and all the he could do was close his eyes and cower. He didn't like when adults leered it usually meant he was going to be beaten. His cowering did not go unnoticed by the black clad Professor who immediately stepped away from the child recognising the reaction.

"Very well Mister Potter if you will please try to stand I will then carry you outside where we shall be leaving from. Arabella if you or Mister Potter here tell anyone of this you shall be very sorry." With that he helped Marcus stand then lifted the small and underweight child into his arms before striding out of the house and down the street. "Now Mister Potter we shall be apparating but you must hold on tight and do not let go ..even though I am holding you." And with that he apparated.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Minerva McGonagall was waiting at the gates of Hogwarts for the boy and professor to arrive, she had originally received the fire call and had sent Severus to get the boy, as she had planning to do and Severus had long since finished his.

She startled slightly when the a fore mentioned Professor and a scarred and scrawny boy apparated next to her. After quickly regaining her composure she noticed that the little boy was only now being placed on the ground meaning that the stoic and generally horrid Professor had been carrying him. She suppressed a snigger at that as not to anger the man.

On further inspection of the boy in question she herself went to pick him up, but at his hindered flinch she pulled back and allowed her mask to creep back onto her face. As she assessed the two figures in front of her she realised she should probably say something.

"Severus, glad to see you arrived in one piece. This must be young Marcus." She knelt in front of the small boy whose long unkempt hair covered his face with the aid of his hoodie. He shuffled awkwardly under he gaze and she smiled warmly hoping that he would understand she wasn't a threat or going to hurt him, the very thought of hurting a child made her cringe.

"Of course we arrived in one piece Minerva. Yes this cowering twig of a boy is the other Potter brat." With that the aloof Professor started the walk to the castle before remembering Marcus and conjuring a wheel chair for him to collapse in. "Minerva I am afraid you will have to bring him in as turning back to get him now would be a waste of time." And he turned again with a swish of his robes as a bewildered McGonagall pushed the weak and tired boy toward the magnificent castle that was before them.

As they got closer the child in the chair she was pushing let out an awed breath which she silently chuckled at, just wait till the great hall. But then again he wouldn't be able to see that till his sorting. That got her thinking about where this small, frail boy would be placed in this school for wizards. Gryffindor, though she would love that to happen seemed unlikely after witnessing the boy flinch at her smallest movements but both his parents were so there was still hope. Hufflepuff was possible but unlikely given his family history and that does play a part in which house you are placed in. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were unknown as he hadn't really been able to show cunning or intelligence as of yet. So right now her thoughts leaned towards her own house.

She wondered what Severus was thinking as the sullen man stalked further in front, she knew that he and James Potter had never gotten along but what did he really feel about his kids?

"So Marcus, what do you enjoy doing?" She noticed the boy startle when she started talking but left it curious about his daily doings.

"Um.. I don't really enjoy doing much Miss." He was hesitant and that worried her even more than she already was but again she left it deciding to bring it up when they reached the Headmaster.

Speaking of which how was she meant to get this infernal device up so many flights of stairs. As if the world had heard her on reaching the front steps of the castle the chair rose above the ground smoothly and floated above the stairs much like a magical stretcher did. Marcus seemed not to notice and it took this for her to notice that the boy had not only fallen asleep but that his breathing was laboured and shallow.

"SEVERUS! THE BOY!" The black clad Professor swirled around and hurried to them. His hand flew to the boy's forehead and his face fell.

"The boy has been using a glamour Minerva, I doubt he even knew he was doing it. He is worse then we can see. Is Poppy around?" He picked the boy up no longer trusting the chair to get him to the infirmary fast enough and vanished the chair.

"Yes Poppy is here and how did such a fragile child manage to hold a glamour?" Minerva followed at Severus' heels until they reached the infirmary and Poppy instructed them to place him on the nearest bed before setting to work on healing the fading boy.

"Minerva! What on earth happened to this boy?! Argh! I can't get to some of his injuries because I can't see them! How does a child who has been put through things like this have the energy, magical or otherwise to keep a glamour going!" Poppy was flustered and Minerva could do nothing to help her and that didn't help her current mental state.

She had told Albus that the muggles that were the Potter boys family were the worst possible people to leave them with but he had not listened, he had not even cared about Marcus saying only that Harry was safe there and from the looks of it he knew something like this would happen and she found herself wishing she could rip the moronic, conniving headmaster to pieces without killing him but she couldn't see that happening.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

"Okay I fixed what I could but frankly I am surprised this boy didn't die from internal bleeding not to mention the horrible wounds that covered most of his small frame and the numerous broken bones." Poppy slumped into a chair in the waiting room of the infirmary as a thoroughly pissed off Minerva McGonagall paced and a surprisingly calm Severus Snape leaned against the nearest column.

"HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THIS TO A CHILD!" Minerva was not having any of this. It was not acceptable for one who is meant to care for another to do something like this.

"In my experience it is fairly easy for an adult to break a child like this." Severus without even looking at the two witches could feel their looks of sympathy that bordered on pity.

"I wish to speak to Albus about this. I shall fire call him now." With that Poppy left to go and get the Headmaster.

"Severus, you noticed that he had a glamour on how powerful would a child have to be to accidentally make and maintain a glamour?" Minerva walked over to the silent man and looked him right in the eyes, she had always been able to tell when he was lying when she did this no Legilimency needed.

"Powerful Minerva. Very, very powerful. If he knew he would make this child his only weapon he wouldn't need Harry." Severus didn't specify who but he didn't need to she knew and she would never tell him and neither would Severus if he truly cared for this boy as she suspected he did.

"Do you think Harry will be just as bad?" She looked to the doors hoping that the other Potter boy wouldn't come in just as bad.

"No Minerva. From Arabella's reports the boy is fine, even goes to school. It appears even Petunia knows that he was Lily's golden boy, not to mention the golden boy of the wizarding world." The last line was sarcastic but Minerva let it go.

"Severus are you saying that this boy has gotten all of the rage those two have against magic focused on him?" Before she had even finished Severus was nodding.

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Albus and the re-arrival of Poppy. The older man looked not at all phased by the fact that Marcus was in critical condition and that if they didn't get the glamour lowered most of his injuries would go untreated.

"Severus, Minerva! What is the meaning of this! Why is this child in the infirmary, let alone the castle?" He looked furiously at them like they had committed the most heinous murder in magical history. Actually thinking about it he would probably look proud if they had done that.

"The boy is injured Albus! Therefore he is in the infirmary. As for him being here Arabella called us saying she had the other Potter boy, Marcus, in her living room after he had dragged himself out of his "home" to find this very castle." Minerva kept her voice and face calm and clear but inside behind her well constructed walls she was fuming.

"I should have been consulted before you brought a would be student illegally into the school. When he wakes up take him to The Leaky Caldron." He held up a hand to literally silence three protests and then swept out of the room before giving them their voices back.

"Minerva I wont stand for this, this child is in great need of care he can not leave!" Poppy stormed off to go and attend to her charge and left the other two silently fuming Professors alone, before they too followed her to the bedside of Marcus Potter.

"Has the glamour faded yet Poppy?" Minerva couldn't see any difference but maybe Poppy had managed to heal him better than they thought.

"NO it has not, the boy or at least his magic is stubborn. It is holding fast. I shudder to think what an 11 year olds magic is trying to hide. And before either of you ask I did not and will not tell Albus about this boy's obvious power he does not need such a weapon nor does this boy need to be used."

"Poppy we didn't think you would. Do you think Legilimency would work in dropping the glamour?" Severus had thought maybe it would and he hoped that they could do it without damaging the boy further.

"Yes I think it might if you can convince an eleven year old that he is using accidental and extremely powerful magic." She stepped aside as the man stepped forward and delved into the boy's mind.

 


	2. The White Room and the White Building

Severus was pulled into the boys mind and found only light, blinding and everywhere. The only shadow in the entire place was cast by a giant cupboard which he strode to. He was hesitant to open it, who knows what this boy had hidden in his mind. However before he could he noticed the small form inside the shadow cast by the cupboard. Marcus Potter as he was.

Kneeling next to the boy he took in his appearance, long shaggy black hair fell to the floor and his fringe hid the scarred half of his face from the world. His eyes were dark and had none of the blue they showed in real life, his arms were covered in bruises and scares that shone through even on the already scarred skin. Across his back appeared to be whip marks, belt marks and deep cuts as well as more burns and bruises. He looked on further stunned by the cruelty Marcus Potter had been subject to and in that moment made a vow never to look in that cupboard.

"Marcus. Don’t be scared. You need to show us these so we can heal them. We won’t hurt you. I promise." The boy whimpered at the sound of his voice but didn't react otherwise. He shuddered and then in front of the horrified and bewildered man's eyes the boy's wounds started to make patterns and Severus got to his feet before exiting the small child's mind.

Upon arriving back in his own body he noticed that both Poppy and Minerva were crying as before their eyes the wounds hidden by the glamour presented themselves.

"It's worse than we thought." Severus moved over to the boy and pulled the sheets back to reveal his torso across which the words FREAK, WORTHLESS, USELESS, UNLOVED, UGLY and DIGUSTING were carved and branded into his skin. The word freak appeared along his collar bone and Poppy lost all breath.

"What is that? How did they do that?" Poppy had hurried to get all his newly revealed wounds healed but upon trying to heal them several times the words would still not even begin to fade. "They're not magic but no amount of magic seems to want to heal them." She tried again and again but gave up and attended to his other now healing wounds.

"They appear to have been carved into his mind and soul Poppy. They shone extremely brightly in his mind. He believes it so much that it has become apart of him, it will take a long time to fully heal those scars those words will never fully fade until he no longer believes them." Severus himself had seen another with one of those.

"But how can they have done that? How can a child not know love?" Poppy was sobbing into a hanky but she knew the answer, some people in this world were not fit to be called human beings.

"So tomorrow I shall escort Potter to The Leaky Caldron as per the Headmaster's request." Severus swept from the room and left the two witches to comfort each other. He was not going to let the Potter boy believe those words, he was going to make sure this boy knew he was safe and that some people loved him.

He knew Lily and James didn't really love their second son, Harry had always taken the spotlight but he also knew that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had loved Marcus, always paying him more attention. He hoped that the boy would be okay here but that blasted man was worrisome.Not since Lily had he ever been so concerned about someone else, well… .

If it killed him this boy wasn't going to turn out like **him**.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

When he woke up most of the pain he had felt for his life had dulled, minutely. He felt that his breathing wasn't labored any more and he didn't have to hold his body off the bed. He curiously and cautiously opened his eyes to find a clean and crisp room with sick beds lining the walls and internally freaked out. Apparently he was hooked up to something or other although he couldn't see anything because no sooner had he started to freak out than an elderly woman was at his bed side telling him to calm down and that he was safe. As that had yet to be disproven he decided to heed her words.

"Good. I am Madam Pomfrey the medi-witch and nurse here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as much as I would like to have you stay here under observation the headmaster has instructed us to take you to The Leaky Caldron where you will stay until the school year starts. I have healed most of your cuts and bruises including some of the scars but you will need to take Skele-grow for the next day before all of your bones have heeled. For now however you must get up and dressed, Professor Snape will be escorting you." With that she handed him a glass of clear liquid and some clothes that didn't look like his.

"Don't worry dear we went and got you some clothes similar to yours only smaller so they should fit you better." She left after he had drunk the horrible liquid.

"Thank you ma'am." He went to stand but after not properly standing for years failed. The kind witch helped him to his feet and held onto him till he was confidant enough to walk by himself. When he could he was directed to the restroom to change. He changed into the clothes the teachers had bought him and felt slightly uncomfortable in the closer fitting clothing. He looked in the mirror as he pulled the hood of his jacket on and moved his hair to cover his burn scars.

"Don't worry dear they aren't as bad as you think." Marcus nearly jumped out of his skin as the mirror in front of him spoke.

"Of course they are. It's one of the reasons my aunt wont even look at me." He turned away, he didn't want the mirror to see the hurt he knew he was showing.

"Don't believe everything they tell you dear. Some people wouldn't know beauty if it hexed them in the face." The mirror had a slow caring female voice and it just made him want to smash it, or hug it.

"I'm not beautiful."

"Of course you are dear. Beauty isn't skin deep it goes all the way through and those scars only hide it a little." He left the room before it could say anything more, he wasn't worthy of love or praise and he wasn't allowed to cry.

He ran straight into a tall black clad man who now he got a proper look at him looked quite like a bat, or how he thought a bat would look. He recognised him as the Professor who picked him up last night.

"Watch where you are going boy, wouldn't want to knock you out." The Professor didn't smile but the joke was there.

"No sir I suppose that would be bad." He gave a small smile then hurried past.

The bat turned and stared after the boy for a brief moment. He was worried and the Headmaster was not making this easy on him. He needed to see HIM, but that was hard. He'd have to think up an excuse.

He followed the crippled child back to the main wing and stood aside as Poppy did some final check ups and gave the boy more healing droughts. He needed clothes, books, wand, a pet. Though clothes was most prominent even the ones they had found for him were too big though better and hung off him like they were made for a man.

"Potter! ……. It is time to go." He hadn't realised he was being so loud (the boy's flinch told him), this was going to be hard for him after so many years of being... well him, he forgot how to be calm and caring.

"Y-y-yes Sir." He tried to move quickly but just ended up tripping and nearly falling if it had not been for the potion masters arms catching him.

"It's okay boy. No need to hurry we have time." Severus was trying to keep it light. This boy seemed to constantly hurt himself. Not to mention others liked to too.

He waited for the boy to steady himself before he told him to hold onto his arm and he sidelong apparated them from the gap in the wards they had made this morning.

Arriving at The Leaky Cauldron was fine as it was a Thursday so most people were working already and the place was fairly empty. Unfortunately the few people there turned to look at the new arrivals, unnerving Marcus. He hid behind the tall professor and people went back to what they were doing. Tom the barman was waiting to pass Severus the key to Marcus' room.

"Who you got there Severus?" He smiled at the small child as he waited for the potions master to answer.

"I am afraid that I am not at liberty to tell you." He swept from the room with Marcus behind him before he could be engaged in further conversation with anyone else. They went out the back and to Marcus' surprise came face to face with a brick wall. Professor Snape tapped particular bricks and the wall parted into an archway to reveal a fairly busy street, full of people in robes of all different colours. The alley itself was amazing, full of shops with signs and objects surrounded by magic. It was breath taking.

"This is Diagon Alley. This is where most Wizards and Witches in England come to buy supplies and is especially used by families getting school supplies for children." Professor Snape pointed out the families that were crowded into various shops as they past.

"Sir…. Where are we going?" Marcus was amazed by this new place but still hid behind the older man.

"Gringotts which is the bank all wizards around the world use to store money. It is run by Goblins but there are some wizard staff members." He led the boy to the imposing building and sensed him shift so that he was better hidden behind the potions master. "Here we shall get your money and then we shall fetch your supplies." He sighed as the boy, upon seeing the first goblin almost had a panic attack. He was surprised however at the strength this frail boy had shown. Walking down a crowded street and coming face to face with goblins and he still hadn't lost composure.

They walked to a teller and Severus coughed to get his attention.

"We would like to open the Potter trust fund." The goblin looked at him curiously before leaning over the counter to get a look at the small boy that was half behind Severus' leg.

"And which Master Potter might this be?" He sneered at the humans and almost sighed when he saw the boy flinch. If this was the Potter Heir he felt sorry for the family.

"This is Marcus Potter. " Severus caught the malice and pity in the goblin's look and snarled at the creature. No one needs or deserves that kind of look especially this child. "We would like to withdraw from his vault."

"Very well if you could follow me, after of course Mr. Potter prove he is indeed Mr Marcus Potter." He held out a bowl and a silver knife which Severus picked up and told Marcus to hold out his hand.

"I apologise Mister Potter this will probably hurt but I will fix it immediately after and I will endeavour to never hurt you again." He sliced the boy's hand open and grabbed the bowl to catch the falling droplets of blood within it. He then placed it and the knife back on the counter in front of the sneering goblin. Waving his wand the hand knitted together and Severus hoped that the pain had also disappeared.

The goblin stared at the blood in the bowl for a bit before giving strange smirk and setting the blood on fire. Marcus didn't notice as he was studying his surroundings by almost imperceptibly moving his head. Severus was both glad and saddened by this, glad because the boy would have been scared of the fire but sad because he had obviously learnt this to survive his everyday life. Assessing a situation was a very good self preservation skill. He smirked, the boy's Slytherin was showing.

They were taken to the trust vault within the bank. Severus knew that the true Potter vaults resided deeper within the bank along with the other Ancient family vaults.

Marcus was feeling ill the ride to his vault had been horrible and he had only just been healed (to the best of Poppy's ability) yesterday. When he saw the inside of the vault however his ill feeling was ignored as wonder took over his mind. He had never seen this much money in his life, in fact he had never seen any money but that didn't matter he was richer than he could ever dream of which meant he could buy himself clothes! Proper clothes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just by the way 'Him' in bold is not Severus.


	3. The Colourful Clothing Emporium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Severus go clothes shopping and something interesting is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter the rest of the shopping will happen in the next chapter although i will only really go into the wand and pet.

They stood in front of the bank with a bag of money hidden in the potions master's pocket.

"Now Mister Potter we are going to get you clothes to start off, If you would follow me and be sure to stick close." He strode off with the boy following towards 'Elega's Colourful Clothing Emporium', the boy needed all types of clothing and while 'Madam Milkin's' did amazing robes they did not do everyday "muggle" clothes or even nicer clothing that richer families wore.

Inside the store was an assortment of fabrics, colours and clothes. Ranging from muggle to magical, protected to fully warded. Severus looked behind him when they both crossed the threshold to see the petit boy's eyes light up.

"You can choose whatever you like. We can go through colours or styles. It is up to you." Marcus looked astonished at that having never had any choice.

"Could I just look around a bit? and if I see anything I like I will point it out." He looked shyly up at the somewhat menacing man who was his chaperon.

"I will walk with you." He looked toward the counter where the lady had noticed their exchange and nodded to her when she caught his eye.

They started in the undergarment section with Marcus reaching for some plain cotton black and grey boxers before pulling his hand back and giving a pleading look at Severus.

"Sir… um… what size should I grab?" He stared at his feet blushing lightly.

"They are all one size. You just need to grab a pair and they will resize to fit you. You are in the magical world now Mister Potter." The dour potions master almost cracked a smile at the boy's embarrassment, he thought it was cute. No one could ever know he was going soft but this small child had his respect and protection from the moment he had stepped into his mind.

Once they had gotten a few boxers and singlets they headed to the pant section of the shop.

On the racks there were leather pants, jeans and trousers. Passing over the leather Marcus went straight to the jeans. He picked up a two pairs of black skinny jeans and slung them over his arm before moving on and picking up a few more straight black as well as three pairs of blue and a pair of grey. Severus grabbed him a pair of black tracksuit pants.

"You should get a few nice trousers." Severus pointed to the dark pants hanging along the wall behind them. There was black, grey and really dark blue, green and red.

"Could I get two pairs of black and a pair of the others?" He indicated that he couldn’t carry them and Severus picked some and put them over his arm before he summoned a trolley and placed them in there along with the boxers and the jeans that he took from the arms of the boy. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to think of doing that.

"So shirts?" Severus actually half smiled as the boy practically bounced off toward the shirts section of the store. Completely bypassing normal t-shirts Marcus stepped toward button up shirts of all lengths and fabrics. As he was looking through the many coloured and varied styles of shirts and vests Severus grabbed him some plain t-shirts in black, white, blue, green and grey, if nothing else they could be used as pyjamas. When he looked back at Marcus he had selected two white silk shirts - one with short sleeves the other long - two of each of black and a mid sleeve green silk shirt as well as a blue long sleeved one.

As they made their way to jackets and jumpers Marcus turned to his chaperone and asked a question that had Severus beyond curious.

"Sir could we get some sunglasses?"

"Why would you need them Mister Potter?" Severus who had stopped walking at the question continued on to the jumpers.

"It's very bright and colourful here sir. Everyone glows." Marcus was running his hands over the various cardigans, jackets and jumpers.

"What do you mean everyone glows?" He fought back the perplexed look that threatened to show through.

"Everyone has a coloured glow around them sir. Everyone's is different. Some are really bright and others are nearly not there. The street was full of them and it hurt my eyes." He was unsure if he had done or said something wrong and was hunching in on himself.

"May I ask what colour and brightness I have?" Severus had to test his theory then he could help.

"Your glow is purple almost black and it is the brightest I have seen. No one else we have come across is as bright as yours." Severus actually gasped at this. He had constructed a potion that allowed you to see your own magical signature/aura and that was what it had looked like to him. He let the trolley go and knelt next to Marcus.

"Marcus, you can not tell anyone of this gift. It is very rare and very special, people would want to use you for it and they may not be very nice about it." He saw the flinch as he got close but the scared look in the boy's eyes was heart wrenching.

"Okay sir. But can I still get the sunglasses?" He understood that people might hurt him for this gift and wouldn't tell anyone else. He was also immensely happy that the Professor had said his name.

"I am afraid Wizards don't have sunglasses Marcus." It was true most just used spells to keep the sun back or cloaks.

"That’s okay sir. It isn't too bad. I think I will get used to it." He played with a bit of his very long hair that was right in front of his eye.

"That is good. Now have you found anything here you like?" Marcus turned as Severus stood and grabbed a few jackets* - all with hoods- and a few grey cardigans and jumpers.

They headed to the counter and Severus grabbed a pile of socks before they placed everything in front of the woman. After their purchase was complete Severus shrunk and lightened the bags before placing them in his pockets.

As they walked to the next store on their agenda Severus couldn't help but wonder what other surprises had in store for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *These are the jackets that Marcus selected
> 
> 1) http://www.rebelsmarket.com/products/avant-garde-mens-assassin-creed-inspired-hoodie-black-color--35604  
>  one in black and one in green
> 
> 2) https://www.pinterest.com/pin/192599321540216604/  
>  one in the colour you see and one in navy
> 
> and 3) http://image.dhgate.com/albu_276922767_00/1.0x0.jpg  
>  one the colour you see and a black one.
> 
> Another thing the clothes they bought can resize with Marcus but if his style changes or he wants new/different/more clothes he can of course buy them but the stuff he just bought + the other clothing (for school) he will buy will last at least till yr 3
> 
> Coment etc. feedback is appreciated <3


	4. A Strange Man and another Emporium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Ollivander, Marcus and Severus try to satisfy their curiosities and perusing the pet shop.

They had gotten his school equipment which included a magical trunk which contained several compartments that were each opened by a password as well as a small burst of magic, with one of the compartments needing blood to open. Severus had said it was the best and with no other way to store all his stuff Marcus had agreed.

There was just a wand and a pet to get now. Severus led the way to Ollivander's. He noticed that throughout their trip the boy had come out of his shell somewhat, if only just when talking to him. He also had to admit that he had been drawn out of his shell somewhat by this abused and neglected child that it had taken almost a whole day to somewhat fix.

"Why do we need wands? What do they do exactly?" The whisper voice of the boy filtered into his musings and drew him back to where they were.

"They help control, conduct and direct the magical energy that creates a spell."

"Okay so they are like a power cord and appliance with us being the plug?" Marcus understood but it was easier to relate it something he knew a bit more about.

"Yes in a way." Severus chuckled in his head as he grasped that although not given the opportunity to show it Marcus had a great thirst for knowledge. This made him wonder.

"Can you read?" He kinda blurted. Marcus' look of embarrassment confirmed his hypothesis.

"A little." Or so he thought. "Harry taught me one night but it was just basic stuff."

"Well I shall endeavour to help you with your reading and writing. You will need it." Marcus smiled a little. "Until you are better at it I will spell your books to read to you and your quills to write for you but I still want you to practice reading until I can help you more."

"I have gotten better since Harry taught me because occasionally I needed to read recipes because I couldn't get everything from just watching once." He flushed and looked down again, reverting back to thinking he would be punished for his knowledge. He had never liked not being able to do things when at the Dursleys and liked that Professor Snape allowed him to talk and think for himself as well as ask questions.

Reaching for the doorknob of the wand shop Severus hung back so that the actual customer could go through first. He wondered how he would react to the rather eccentric shop owner.

The tinkle of the bell didn't even register to Marcus as he looked at the small empty, except for one spindly chair that Severus had sat on, shop. He saw the piles of boxes stacked to the ceiling they all faintly glowed. He turned to Severus about to ask when…

"Ah Mister Potter." Marcus spun back at the soft voice and found wide pale moon like eyes glowing through the gloom of the shop and focused on him.

"Hello Sir." He inclined his head toward the elderly man.

"I am Garrick young one. You are gifted. I am sure we can find a wand just as powerful." He turned to the piles of wands as the other occupants of the shop exchanged confused glances.

"Hmm well your fathers was a good transfiguration wand, made of mahogany. Though it is the wand that chooses the wizard so." Marcus noticed that at the mention of his father Severus' eyes had darkened. He vowed to ask him about it later.

"Excuse me sir but could I have a look?" Marcus' question stopped the man in his tracks.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of it. Come tell me which one." Garrick's face pulled into a smile as he beckoned the boy toward the array of wands.

He focused on the wands and the signatures coming from them. Every wands magic reached toward him before pulling away and the faint colours he could see followed the movement he felt. While he was musing on this the two adults stood by watching the fragile child in his trace like state.

"He would make a brilliant wand maker." Garrick wondered if Severus new of the boys power.

"What do you know Garrick?" He was suspicious of the man, he had no idea which side he would take in the inevitable war that was coming.

"Don't worry Severus I have no one to tell the boys secrets are safe with me. I have never liked that man ever since I saw the wand he now carries." He gave a meaningful look to the dour man.

Marcus had drawn to a stop as he felt and saw one strand of magic stayed reaching for him. It glowed brighter the closer it got to his hand. The magic started at the box a pale blue but as it got closer it became as dark as he knew his eyes to be. He put his hand to the box and gripped it as much as was possible before slowly pulling it toward himself. Moving away from the stacks he moved to the wandmakers side.

"This one sir." He handed the box to Garrick and the man smiled softly as he felt the magic pull away from him and still reach for Marcus.

"Good choice young man." He opened the box and held it out toward the boy.

Just like they both expect the wands magic practically explodes when Marcus wraps his hand around the mixed wood of the wand. Garrick was unsurprised by the unique wand but both other occupants looked with shock at the twirling wood.

 "This is a most lovely wand young one and I believe together you will do amazing things. It is one of the few duel wood wands I and my family have created. This one is one of mine and it is made of Willow and Red Oak with a dragon heartstring core. The dragon to give its heart string was a Hebridean Black that was dying and like all of my cores I asked it for permission before I used it. But enough of that if you wish to learn more I would be honoured to teach you." Mr Ollivander carefully placed the wand into a velvet lined box and placing it in a theft proof bag. "Is there anything else I can get you young Mr Potter?"

 "He would like a wand holster please Garrick." Severus spoke up from behind Marcus making him jump a little.

"Ah yes good idea. Now which model would you like. There are four main types with differing levels of protection and warding. The first is a simple arm holster that one places on their wand arm and with a slight flick it falls to your hand. Number two is the thigh holster which is placed on the same side as your wand arm at easy grasping range. The third is trickier, it sits horizontally in the small of your back and is made to conform to your body and lastly there is the scabbard. Like its name implies it sits where one would usually place a sword and in the unlikely event that one carries a sword it fits easily above one." As he described the holsters he brought each one out to show and demonstrate how one would work before handing them to Marcus to feel. "Now all are equipped with non theft wards and even if you were to drop your wand it would appear back in its holster, though if held by another that wont happen as well as the usual feather light charm . But if you wish I can place further charms making them less likely to wear and making them change to conform to your body as it changes which saves you from having to buy another or get the one you have serviced sooner than necessary."

"Hm could I please get a fully charmed thigh holster sir? Oh and do they come in different colours?" Having listened and looked at all the options he had decided that it would be the best option for now and if later he wanted to try another holster he would do so.

"An excellent choice! Yes young one I have many colours which would you like?" With a flick of his wand Ollivander had all the colours he offered as floating lights in front of him.

Two pinks, a purple, three greens, two reds, an orange, a yellow and four blues as well as white, grey and black floated in the air above the counter as Marcus pondered.

"I think I would like the darkest blue one please sir." With another two waves of his wand the lights had disappeared and the wand holster wanted had appeared.

"Lovely. That all comes to 21 galleons and 12 sickles." Ollivander boxed it and placed it in the same bag before handing it to the boy. "It was good to meet you young man, please do come again."

"It was nice to meet you too sir! I will!" Marcus and Severus left the shop with a wave and a smile and a curt nod.

"Good choice Mr Potter, now we must get you a pet." Severus led the boy over to Eyelop's Owl Emporium, though he explained they had more than just owl's and that the school had owl's that any student just had to ask to borrow.

After a minute looking at all the owls and finding that none called to him they moved on to the amphibian and reptile section of the store, though there were few of either. The snakes drew his attention as he could hear them speaking but though somewhat drawn to them he felt like a cat would suit him better. So after stopping to whisper to the snakes how he felt and tell them how lovely they all were they moved on. This did not go unnoticed by Severus.

In the cat section were cats of all shapes and sizes, from sleek and black to fluffy and white they were beautiful but still none called to him.

Then he heard it. The small whimper to his left and behind two calicos. He moved around them and found the cutest little kitten with thick mottled grey fur though its chest and he assumed its belly was white. He knew this is what he wanted.

 "Sir, what is this? I would like it if that's okay sir?" He put his hand on the side of the cage closest to the kitten.

 "That is a Canadian Lynx Mr Potter. It is most beautiful and while it gets rather big I am sure you are allowed it." Severus knew all forms of animals were allowed though Dumbledore had tried to limit the children's choices he could not change the magical law of familiars.

 "Then I shall take him please!" The boy was almost radiating his happiness. They purchased a large and soft bed for when it was older as well as a supple leather collar in black with a silver tag with room for his name and the name of his familiar wizard.

 With that shopping trip over the leaky cauldron was their last stop and the place they must say goodbye.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Okay I feel like I need to explain something as I am not sure how well I have done it in the story thus far.... so Marcus is a broken and damaged child but he keeps that all in the cupboard in his mind. Obviously there will be triggers but that will come later. He is curious and cunning and unlike the cannon Harry constantly thought of running away or standing up for himself but preservation kicked in and he realised that he had nowhere to go and standing up for himself would make things worse. So yeah.
> 
> R.I.P Alan Rickman and John Hurt the world misses you!!
> 
> (R.I.P all the others we lost these last few years since my last update <3)


	5. Bonding and The Red Train

It had been two days since Professor Snape had dropped him off at the inn and Marcus had spent that time practicing his reading, the professor had spelled the book to tell him a word when he touched it if he didn't know what it said and it was helping greatly. He had gotten through quite a few of his books and now understood how to read a lot better than he had though he still wasn't the best. He had also been practicing his writing. When he had read through some of the books he found that some of them were saying rubbish and would be of little use so he used them to write the words out underneath the writing already in the book before moving on to the few blank or blank-ish pages also found in the tomes.

He had also been trying to think up a name for his lynx but so far hadn't come up with anything, though he had leafed through the astronomy text book he had gotten and thought maybe he would name him something from that.

Currently he was curled up on the big bed he had bought for the little lynx with a soft blanket he had gone out and bought the day before, the lynx sleeping curled up by his stomach. It had taken him all of one glance to decided to sleep in the cat bed instead of the inn bed. While a cat the kitten was not as sleepy as a normal cat he was an active little bugger and moved with the grace associated with all cats and dancers……

Dancer!! That was it! He had seen a star meaning that!! Where was it?

He was quickly flipping through the astronomy text after grabbing it from the pile next to him.

"AH HA!! Found it!!" He had scared the little kitten but he was now looking at him. "What do you think about Arrakis little one?"

The little kitten seemed to think before nodding and licking his nose eliciting a small giggle. He picked up Arrakis and rolled onto his back, placing his newly named kitten on his chest to curl up again. He had another three weeks until he had to get to the train, which Professor Snape had told him was hidden by a platform divider.


End file.
